Forum:Open map!
Monster hunters maps are already amazing, but me and alot of other friends who play the games wish that there were no loading between areas. Dont you guys think it would be better if it was just a HUGE open area? you could go from deserted island to desert to volcanoe! Something in that matter would be awesome. Im pretty sure alot of other people would love it. Someone already posted an idea like this, and theirs is already pretty well fleshed out by this point. Cobalt32 15:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You're not the first to suggest it. Epic idea, but there would be problems for loading ALL THAT CONTENT. Taking that aside, it would be awesome to run away from Lagiacrus unto the Volcano ;D HypnoHunter1220 15:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I'd like to keep the game world divided into different environments, but not divide them into numbered zones, or alternatly keep the zone numbering but have them interconnected more than being able to take a single passage to warp to the next one. Cobalt32 15:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I came up with a solution for this a long time ago. Basically, it would work pretty much how it does now, numbered areas and whatnot, but the difference would lie in the way the loading happened. Instead of cutting to a loading screen, the camera would pull back as you began to enter the next area. As your player runs off into the distance, while the camera is pulling back, it would be loading the next area, and once it has loaded (1-2 seconds, like normal) the camera would snap back to the hunter in the new area. God of War does this a lot and it works very nicely. Aandrew07 15:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Has anyone here played Jak and Daxter? Specifically, the first one. It was a big, mostly open world without loading screens between areas. They just had some pretty basic and empty zones that acted as a sort of "loading passages", and if the game didn't have enough time to completely load the next level (which happened very rarely)you would just trip and stay still for a few seconds. I think something like that could be pretty cool. Also, to avoid cheap ass strategies like staying in one of those empty areas where the monster can't go and shooting it to death could be avoided by making them retreat when you change zones. --Ohmpahkan. Personally, I think I like Andrew's idea better. I was kinda thinking of something along he lines of being able to traverse the passages between areas (that would count as areas themselves), and the game would load the next area(s) while you're in there. You would be able to encounter some small monsters there, and large monsters would follow you halfway in, but would leave once you pass the halfway point to get to the next area. You would also be able to chase monsters through these zones while they change areas, but they would be more focused on getting through than fighting you. Cobalt32 16:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I like Cobalt's map design the most. However, these zones would not effect flying wyverns very much, as they are not limited to these passages and you couldn't really chase them anyway. SethOmega 16:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC) @Seth: Exactly, but my method mainly just eliminates the "invisible warp walls" so you don't need to worry about being unable to carve a corpse because you won't get warped accross the map when you approach it. Cobalt32 17:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow, it's like, exactly what I said. Guess no one has played those games then. Ohmpahkan 18:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) @Ohmpakhan: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvdf5n-zI14 Cobalt32 19:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) actually guys with the new nintendo system right around the corner it is possible for no loading screens and an open world free roam idea. The new system is supposed to have better graphics then the ps3 and xbox combined. :p SO YAY! Lycanis 18:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- This idea has being posted already but you've made it sound better. It would be a good idea because, as most of you know, Hunters disagree on where to go to get items. With this idea i could go to the Dessert to get a cactus flower while my friends walks off to the flooded forest for some ore's. '''NOTE: '''The new nintendo system, The 3DS, Has better graphics compared to the Ps3 and Xbox combined for the 3D effect but Ps3 and Xbox have better graphics for everything else. I speek from expiriance because i own a 3DS and Ps3. Wyvren s 20:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) He's talking about Nintendo's "Project Cafe," the successor to the Wii. It has been said that it has as much or more processing power than the PS3 or Xbox. Aandrew07 21:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) @Wyvren: Kinda off topic, but how good are the 3DS's graphics and 3D effect, exactly? Was it worth the price? @Aandrew: Interesting. I'll need to look that up. Cobalt32 01:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) @Cobalt: Yeah man go look it up! It's gonna be epic, but sadly we all know it's graphics will pale in comparison with the new sony system and xbox coming soon to. BUT atleast nintendo is stepping up its game. :P but I still want an ope world monster hunter. I HATE loading screens....no matter how fast they are. Lycanis 15:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) @Lycanis: Saw it; the whole touchscreen controller idea is interesting, and the concept of streaming games to the controller is new... Cobalt32 17:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ----